Dancin' Away With My Heart
by TKayy
Summary: This is what I think should happen in 217. Well, this is one of the ways that's in my head of how this could play out. lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My thoughts on what happens in 217. **

**Ezra POV**

"Ezra, leave." I sat on the bench waiting for my bus as those words rehearsed in my mind. Ella had finally come to a decision about whether or not she approved of me and Aria. I thought for sure she would see that we were in love and find a way to accept it but I guess not. She came to me before one of my classes and told me there was no way she was allowing her sixteen year old daughter to date her twenty-three year old former teacher. I had wanted to stand my ground but something in her eye told me not to.

"Ezra," I heard someone breath out beside me. I looked to my right and up into the gorgeous eyes I had the pleasure of looking into every day for the past few months. I looked up the road to make sure the bus wasn't coming before standing and gripping Aria's arm and rushing her away.

"You shouldn't be here," I whispered. "We agreed we weren't going to say good-bye here. That's why you spent the night last night..." I trailed off as a smiled at the memory. Last night was the first night we took things to the next level. It was out last night so we figured 'what the hell?' We didn't sleep a wink. We just cuddled up and held each other close until the sun rose and Aria's phone was attacked by messages from Ella asking where she was. We stood at my door for hours kissing and letting the tears fall from our eyes as we tried desperately to hold onto what little time we had left.

"I know what we agreed on, Ezra." She spoke through tears. "I can't loose you," she said softly as a tear escaped her eye and made it's way down her cheek. I clenched my jaw to hinder my own tears as I reached up to wipe her cheek with my thumb. She closed her eyes and leaned slightly into my touch. I touched my lips to hers softly.

"I love you," I murmured against her mouth before planting another soft kiss on her lips. She whimpered and returned the sentiment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed her hands on my chest as if pushing me away. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. Why was she pushing me away?

"It's too hard," she said as if she was reading my mind. "If you pull me close, I swear I won't let go." I nodded and licked my lips. The selfish part of me wanted to hold her close just to make her seal her promise. I had to do this, though. I couldn't be the reason things went sour between Aria and her family. While Mike had immediately accepted our relationship, Byron and Ella had not. Byron soon grew to at least acknowledge it but Ella refused to. She wanted nothing to with it. That's why she told me to go away. This was like a rehash for her. She had to deal with her husband cheating on her with his student and now her daughter was dating her English teacher. I might do the same thing if I was in her position.

I heard a screech and looked over to see the bus coming to a stop and opening its doors. I looked back at Aria with sad eyes. Her eyes remained focused on the bus. "Go," I spoke softly as I nudged her in the direction of the town party. The town was celebrating some town holiday in the park. That's actually where she's supposed to be. I wanted her to be having a good time while I have to sit and think about what I was doing. She shook her head as tears cascaded down her face furiously. "Go," I said forcefully as I pushed her away. I let the tears fall down my own cheeks as she backed away from me before shooting off in the direction of the party. I bit my lip as I watched her run away with my heart.

**A/N: I don't get why everyone seems to think that in the behind the scenes picture they are slow dancing. It just doesn't seem like that to me. I don't know. Why would they be dancing randomly in the middle of town just outside a bus station? Anywho...yeah. So, review! This is like the only freetime I have had in the past three weeks so I apologize now for any mistakes I have made. I have not gone over this chapter because I want to use this time to write some more. Lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed myself through the crowd as I searched for her. I needed to talk to her and fast. "Spencer!" I shouted as I saw her brunette hair. She spun around to face me with a smile.

"Ezra...I mean Mr. Fitz!" she quickly corrected.

"Ezra," I stated shortly. "Look, do you know where Aria is?" I asked her hurriedly.

"She's not here yet. I just got off the phone with her, though. She said she was going home to change and then she'd be here." I nodded as I scanned the crowd once more.

"Ella and Byron here?" I questioned. She smiled and raised her eyebrows knowingly. I nodded and breathed in deeply.

"I'm going to talk to them. If I'm not done when Aria gets here, do me a favor and don't let her see us. Don't tell her I'm here. I want to surprise her." Spencer lifted an eyebrow.

"So...are you staying?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'm staying." She smiled from ear to ear before I rushed off into the crowd of dancing teenagers. I looked around and spotted Ella and Byron standing with the Hastings's, the Marin's, and the Fields'. I took a deep breath before heading off in their direction. I placed my hand on Ella's shoulder. Laughing, she turned to face me. Instantly, the laugh halted and the smile disappeared.

"I thought you were leaving," she said harshly. I licked my lips.

"Ella..." I started off with a shake of my head. I closed my mouth and swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to get this out. "Ella, you know I love you. You're one of the nicest women I've ever met." Ella narrowed her eyes at me. "But with all due respect, you haven't given me the chance to explain to you how I feel about your daughter and the reason you haven't is because you keep comparing me and Aria to Byron and Meredith." Ella opened her mouth but I held my hand. She closed her mouth. "I love your daughter. And yeah, I was going to leave. Literally, I was at the bus station when Aria showed up. The minute she walked away I realized that there's no way in hell I can walk away from her. Not like this. Not after everything we've been through. I know she's your daughter and you want to protect her but we're staying together. I refuse to allow you or anyone else for that matter break us up." I released a breath as I finished my speech. I swallowed again as I waited for the fury I was sure was coming. Ella stared at me blankly. I waited but she remained silent. Byron didn't speak up either. Quickly, I turned and walked away hoping to delay their reaction even longer. This was not the place nor the time to get the shit beat out of me by my girlfriends mother.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked through the crowd once again in search of the love of my life. I scanned the faces hoping those sultry hazel eyes will find mine. No such luck. I sighed. I'd given up hope until I turned and saw Spencer looking at me over someone's shoulder. I smiled. Aria's dark brown curls were facing me. I would recognize that hair anywhere, believe it or not. I paced up to them and nodded to Spencer. Aria was talking to her but Spencer simply walked away.

"Spencer?" Aria shouted unbelievably at her best friend. She scoffed and flew her hands up in disbelief. I took a deep breath before placing my hand on her lower back. Aria whirled around angrily until I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"You going to keep that promise?" I whispered as I stared her in the eyes. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"Ezra..." she said so quietly I had to read her lips. I smiled down at her knowingly. "What are you doing here?" she shouted over the music. I simply shrugged. We both looked up as it started to sprinkle. In a matter of seconds, it began to pour down. I squinted down at her. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck before jumping into my arms. I laughed as I wrapped my own arms around her waist. I glanced around and saw that the crowd I once had to fight my way through was now watching us from under the pavilion. I pulled back as did Aria. She cupped my cheeks with both hands and placed several hard chaste kisses on my lips before unwrapped her legs from around my waist. I let her slide down so her feet were on the ground. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers lightly.

"I love you," I told her again. She smiled up at me as she bit her bottom lip seductively. I clenched my jaw as I watched her. I groaned as I pressed my lips to hers with force. I pulled away when I heard a song come on. I smiled softly as I looked to the pavilion where Emily, Hanna, and Spencer all stood next to the DJ with their thumbs up to us. I laughed as I back away from Aria and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?" I questioned her like a gentlemen. She clasped her hand in mine and batted her eyes.

"Why of course," she said back. I smiled and wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her closer. I cupped her other hand and placed it on my heart. She leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my head to the side so my cheek was resting on her forehead as I began to sing softly.

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was like you were in my mind_

_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_

_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself_

_wondering where you are_

_for me you'll always be 18_

_and beautiful and dancing away with my heart_

Aria leaned back and looked at me with a smile. She leaned up and kissed me before placing her head back where it was. I sighed. How could I ever leave her behind? I snuck a glance over at the Montgomery's to see Mike and Byron smiling. For the first time since I told Ella about us, she was smiling also. She gave me a small smile and nodded. I lifted a corner of my mouth at her before closing my eyes. Yeah, this is where I belong.

**A/N: So, yeah, I know these are short chapters but I'm posting them all at about the same time so that should make up for it(= Soooo, that's the end of freetime)= Now, it's off to bed. I have school tomorrow. Dread. I will hopefully do some more writing this weekend. AND if i have time in school, i'll do some writing there and then like type it up(= Sooooo, be sure to review! **


End file.
